


John's Lullaby

by thek9kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Family, Zeppelin - Freeform, trying to get a baby to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: John trying to get baby Dean to sleep.





	

A/N: Hey guys, so I got this idea from the Plane episode from season 1 when Dean’s calming himself down humming Metallica and in the season 6 episode when he hums Metallica to get the shapeshifter baby to go to sleep. Also if Mary had a special lullaby for Dean why not John, he must have spent plenty a night trying to get the boys to sleep before and after Mary died

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, I thought that was obvious, but whatever

 

 

“Dun dun dun dundunadun, dundundun dun dahhh...” John hummed out of tune, bouncing baby Dean up and down as he paced across the little one’s nursery, “Dun dun dundunahhh…” trying to get the baby to sleep.

 

“Is that Zeppelin?” John looked to the doorway, where his beautiful wife Mary leaned against the frame, in an old pair black sweatpants and one of his old Marine shirts, that looked much sexier on her than he ever did on them.

 

“Shh! It’s working.” he whispered, “Dun dun dun dundundunahh dundundun dun ahhh.” he finished, carefully settling the babe into the crib, pulling the baby blue blanket over his already snoring frame. Mary silently stepped next to her husband, looping an arm through his, gazing down at their sweet baby boy. 

 

“Sweet dreams Dean, angels are watching over you.” She whispered, smoothing a hand over his tiny tuft of blonde hair. The couple quietly exited the nursery.

 

“Seriously? Zeppelin?” Mary questioned, laughing quietly at her husband as they walked down the hall.

 

“Oh like The Beatles are so much better.” John teased, going in for a kiss, but Mary backed up, mock horrified.

 

“Watch it mister or no kisses for you.” She threatened playfully.

 

“I take it back the Beatles rule.” John through his hands up in surrender, “Can I kiss you now?” He asked, pouting.

 

“Yes you may,” She said, draping her arms around his neck, kissing him languidly. John fumbled with their door handle, pulling it open, while still kissing Mary, they stumbled into their room, Mary kicked the door shut with her foot, flinching at the loud bang it made, they looking into each other’s eyes praying their baby would stay asleep, sadly God was not listening.

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Dean screamed from his crib.

 

John groaned, dropping his head onto Mary’s shoulder, “Cock-blocked by the baby, again.” He groaned cheekily, Mary slapped his arm, smiling a put upon smile, which transformed into a wicked one, “I’ll bet he falls asleep quicker to The Beatles.” She challenged, as she raced from the room, John hot on her heels as they entered the nursery to get their baby back to sleep. So they could have some much needed adult play time, if you know what I mean, *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* 

 

That’s it, hope you liked it, feel free to leave a review, favorite or follow, I might add more little scenes like this, before mary died, or with John after, or When Mary come back and one of the boys are sick or something. 

 

TTFN!

 

K9KID OUT!


End file.
